


Mail mix up

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Mail mix up

The way we met still makes me laugh from time to time. As I look at him now from across the table, sat between his parents. This is the first time I have ever met them. They’re polite and very nice towards me. I wonder when they will ask the question.

“So how did you two meet?” his mother asked. Ah, there it is.

~

I thought back to the first time I had ever seen him. I was downstairs in the communal entranceway getting my mail, but to my surprise there was nothing there for me. I called my mum, and she told me that she had sent me my student loan check in the mail.

There I was halfway through the month with no cheque, nearly unable to feed myself; nearly. I’d seen him rush past me, his phone glued to his ear, him speaking softly in a language that I did not understand. I watched him then and admired him.

The second time that I saw him was on the stairs, on my way back up to my apartment. He was on his phone again, this time tapping away at the screen. I presumed that he was just texting someone. When I got up to my apartment and opened the door, I found my cheque waiting for me there.

There was a small note stuck to one side of the envelope, which said your mail keeps coming to me. Please make sure everyone has the correct address.

This went on for a number of weeks, all of my mail would end up going to his apartment. I checked with every place that had my address registered to make sure that they had the right one on record and they all did. I checked with my mum, relatives, anyone I could think of who had my address. One day I even spoke to the mail man to make sure that he knew where my apartment was and that it was the place that everything marked for me needed to go, but every day I would get home to find the same note on my mat, along with my mail.

Then one day he turned up along with it. He stood in my doorway leaning against the frame with this heart melting grin. I didn’t know what to do. Any normal neighbour would be pretty pissed off about the mail thing, but he wasn’t.

“As usual, this is yours.” He said as he passed me the little bundle of envelopes. He was cute, and kind of shy at the same time. Like he wasn’t really sure what he was doing up here.

“Thanks, I’m sorry if it’s annoying. I’ve tried telling the mail guy but he’s crap at his job.” I smiled apologetically, running a hand through my hair.

“Hey, look its ok. I’m starting to enjoy my trips up here to drop off your mail. I’m usually disappointed because you’re not here, but I guess that I got lucky this time.” I blushed. He couldn’t possibly mean what I thought he meant.

“Maybe we could go out sometime and we could talk about something other than your mail and how it ended up coming to me.”

I nodded, unable to form a logical thought or string words together to form a sentence. Somehow I managed to agree to going out with him without scaring him off by coming out with something ridiculous.

~

Here we were, our sixth month together. Sat around the dinner table with his parents in their very beautiful home. Hachim looked at me from across the dinner table, a wide smile on his face.

“She moved into my apartment building, and all of her mail kept coming to me by accident. I kept taking it back to her and one day she was there when I brought it over, and we got talking. I spoke to the mail guy a few days after our first date, he just smiled at me and said that it was fate before he walked away. I think he put her mail through my door on purpose.” He picked up his glass and sipped his drink.

I looked at him again, wide-eyed. He hadn’t told me that story.

“It sounds like he was a very wise man to put you two together, and I thank him for it. Son, you deserve a good girl in your life and I think that you have found one. You need to promise me that fame and success will not go to your head. You will stay humble.”

“I’ll make sure he does.” I smiled at his mother.

“I am so glad that mail man decided that he wanted to be cupid.”


End file.
